Good Night, Daddy! (Akakuro version)
by Just-Sky
Summary: "Selamat malam, Daddy. Aku janji akan membawakan gambaranku yang lainnya." Penggalan kalimat singkat dari anak itu sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tetsuya mengajak puteranya yang berusia empat tahun untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang penting bagi mereka berdua. Slash, AR, Mpreg, etc


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AR, OOC, Mpreg, Character Death, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

**GOOD NIGHT, DADDY!**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

AN: Akakuro version dari fic saya yang lain dengan judul yang sama

* * *

"Mommy, hari ini kita mau ke mana?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia empat tahun padanya. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil ketika tangan mungil milik puteranya menggenggam tangan kanannya begitu erat.

Anak laki-laki itu memegang sebuket bunga lily berwarna putih bersih di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang tangan sang ibu dengan sangat erat. Ia melihat ke mana sang ibu akan membawanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi bersinar dan penuh kegembiraan ketika ia tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi. Tempat itu sangat familier baginya, dan ia ingat sudah dari seminggu yang lalu dirinya meminta kepada sang ibu untuk mengantarkannya ke sini.

"Apakah hari ini kita akan mengunjungi Daddy, Mommy?" tanya anak itu dengan nada penuh keantusiasan di sana, bahkan ketika ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang tetap saja kegembiraan masih terpancar jelas dari sepasang bola mata biru miliknya.

Tetsuya menoleh kepada putera kecilnya, ia mengangguk singkat. "Tentu, Seichi-kun. Kita akan mengunjungi Daddy hari ini." Jawab Tetsuya kepada puteranya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil yang indah ketika ia melihat Seichi begitu bersemangat. Tanpa sadar Tetsuya menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap sebutir air mata yang jatuh tanpa sengaja dari pelupuk matanya. Perasaan nostalgia mulai menyelimutinya lagi.

Tetsuya dan Seichi berjalan menuju ke atas bukit yang tidak jauh dari sana. Keduanya saling terlarut dalam perasaan masing-masing, sehingga baik dirinya maupun anak itu tidak saling mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sebelum mereka sampai. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada suaminya nanti, namun ia harap Tetsuya mampu mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mengucurkan air mata atau terlihat rapuh di depan puteranya, ia harap dirinya nanti bisa menjadi orang yang kuat.

Pemuda yang baru berusia 22 tahun dengan paras manis tersebut menatap ke arah Seichi dengan sedih, anak ini begitu mirip dengan suaminya dan fakta itu saja mampu membuatnya ingin menitikkan air mata. Mungkin bagi seorang Akashi Tetsuya, wajah datar serta kemampuan untuk tidak mengungkapkan emosi apapun di wajahnya adalah sebuah berkah, namun ia tidak pernah bisa menggunakan ekspresi itu ketika ia bersama Seichi maupun Seijuurou, kedua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya tersebut selalu bisa menerka emosi yang Tetsuya rasakan, meskipun ia menutupi hal itu dengan topeng yang selalu ia kenakan.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil untuk sekali lagi. Akashi Seichi, ia adalah anak kecil yang begitu pintar meski usianya baru empat tahun, begitu mirip dengan Daddy-nya, baik itu tampilan fisik maupun sifatnya. Seichi memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala dengan kulit putih seperti Seijuurou, namun ia mewarisi sepasang mata berwarna biru langit dari Tetsuya. Seichi adalah buah hati mereka berdua dan membuat siapa saja merasa senang saat melihatnya. Dia bertubuh kecil karena usianya yang sangat muda, namun Tetsuya dapat melihat kalau Seichi akan tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki yang hebat seperti Daddy-nya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Mommy. Aku harap Daddy senang ketika melihat kita, aku sangat merindukannya." Kata Seichi, ia berlari menghampiri sebuah batu nisan besar yang ada di atas bukit itu. Batu nisan itu adalah satu-satunya yang ada di sana, dengan ukiran yang sangat indah dan berwarna putih bersih karena terbuat dari batu pualam.

Tetsuya merasakan air matanya mulai berjatuhan saat ia mendekat pada batu nisan itu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh. Meski hatinya terasa sakit, Tetsuya tidak ingin Seichi melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia tidak ingin puteranya itu melihat Tetsuya menangis di depan makam Daddy-nya. Tetsuya ingin menjadi orang yang sangat kuat, tapi ia tidak tahu seberapa kuatkah dirinya untuk saat ini. Pertanyaan yang menghantui perasaan pemuda ini adalah apakah ia mampu untuk memasang ekspresi datar dan bertindah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Jawabannya sudah bisa diterka, Tetsuya tidak mampu melakukan itu meski ia sudah berusaha untuk tegar.

Anak laki-laki yang berusia empat tahun tersebut menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, kedua bola mata yang begitu identik dengan milik Tetsuya balik memandangnya dengan penuh keluguan.

"Iya, Seichi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya, mengerti kalau putranya ingin meminta sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Mommy. Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Daddy sendirian saat ini?" Pinta Seichi, nada suaranya mengatakan kalau ia berharap Tetsuya mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Tentu." Ujar Tetsuya, ia memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Seichi sebelum kedua matanya jatuh kepada nisan milik suaminya. Menghela nafas singkat, pemuda berambut biru langit tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari sana untuk memberikan privasi kepada Seichi, tapi tentu saja ia masih bisa mendengar ataupun melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Seichi.

Setelah melihat ibunya melakukan hal itu, Seichi tersenyum kecil lalu ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap makan ayahnya.

"Hai, Daddy. Kami mengunjungimu lagi." Kata Seichi dengan lembutnya, ia meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa tadi tepat di hadapan batu nisan yang berukirkan nama Akashi Seijuurou di sana. Anak laki-laki itu duduk di depannya dan menatap makam ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta di sana. Kedua kakinya ia lipat ke depan, duduk bersila untuk mengambil posisi nyaman sebelum ia bisa berbicara dengan sang ayah.

Akashi Seichi tersenyum kecil ketika ia menilik ukiran lembut dari makam milik Seijuurou, bahkan dengan jari-jari tangannya yang kecil ia menelusuri ukiran itu untuk merasakan teksturnya. Dinginnya batu pualam menjalari jari Seichi, ia rindu pada kehangatan milik ayahnya. Tidak lama setelah ia puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Seichi kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya, namun tidak sekali pun ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari ukiran nisan yang indah milik ayahnya.

"Daddy, kata Mommy ini adalah bulan keenam semenjak kau pergi. Aku sangat… sangat… sangat merindukanmu di sini, Mommy bilang kami harus bahagia sekarang karena kami tahu kau telah pergi ke sebuah tempat yang sangat indah bernama surga. Apa di sana begitu indah seperti yang Mommy bilang, Daddy? Aku tahu kalau kami tidak perlu khawatir karena kami tahu kau telah tinggal di sebuah istana yang sangat besar dan indah di sana. Apakah itu benar?" Seichi mulai bertanya pada ayahnya, yang tentu saja tidak bisa menjawabnya. Namun baginya berbicara di depan makam sang ayah sudah cukup bagi Seichi, sebab ia yakin ayahnya bisa mendengar suaranya di atas sana.

"Pagi ini kami membuat makanan kesukaanmu, sup tofu, dan aku memakannya semua… meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukai beberapa sayurannya seperti wortel maupun tomat. Oh ya, Daddy, sekarang aku telah bisa mengikat tali sepatuku sendiri, Mommy mengajariku minggu lalu, bahkan aku bisa membantu Mommy untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Mommy juga mengajariku bagaimana memainkan piano, dan aku yakin kalau aku berlatih terus pasti aku bisa memainkan _melody_ seperti yang Daddy sering mainkan untukku sewaktu aku masih kecil. Kata Mommy aku pintar seperti dirimu karena kau bisa melakukan apapun." Di sini Seichi kelihatan begitu bangga dengan senyum kecilnya, "Aku harap aku dapat melihatmu lagi, aku sangat merindukanmu, Daddy. Aku ingat saat kita bermain dan kau mencoba untuk menggelitikiku, perutku sangat geli sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa."

Seichi tertawa kecil ketika mengingat ketika dirinya dan Seijuurou bermain bersama, ayahnya itu serba bisa namun yang Seichi suka adalah saat ayahnya memainkan musik dengan piano di ruang keluarga. Setiap kali pemuda berambut merah tersebut melakukannya, baik Seichi dan ibunya akan duduk mengapit ayahnya. Namun tidak jarang pula Seijuurou akan berduet dengan Tetsuya. Ah.. betapa Seichi sangat merindukan momen-momen seperti itu, ia ingin menjalaninya lagi.

Seichi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lagi, kedua mata birunya yang sejernih langit di musim panas menampakkan sebuah kegembiraan di sana. "Tahun ini aku akan masuk ke taman kanak-kanak di mana Mommy mengajar. Mommy bilang aku harus melakukan itu agar aku bisa belajar dengan anak-anak seusiaku dan memiliki teman. Seni adalah bidang yang sangat kusukai, aku membuat sebuah gambar untuk Daddy hari ini." Kata Seichi dengan ceria, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ternyata berupa gambaran yang ia buat pagi tadi. Ia memperlihatkannya ke hadapan batu nisan milik Seijuurou. "Lihat, Daddy? Ini adalah gambar dari keluarga kita. Di sini ada Mommy, aku, dan Daddy. Di sini kita bertiga bergandengan tangan dengan aku berdiri di antara kalian. Aku menggambar perut Mommy sedikit besar karena aku tahu adikku belum berada di sini. Aku juga menambahkan seekor anjing di sini, kau tahu 'kan kalau dari dulu aku selalu menginginkan seekor anjing? Mommy bilang ia akan memikirkan untuk memeliharanya, tapi aku harap aku bisa segera mendapatkannya. Apa kau tahu kalau aku selalu meletakkan foto Daddy di bawah bantal setiap aku akan tidur? Aku melakukannya… karena… karena aku ingin Daddy selalu bersamaku setiap saat."

Tetsuya menatap puteranya dengan sedih, ia tidak sadar kalau air matanya berlinang. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Seichi begitu lugu dan mengharukan pada saat yang sama, sebuah gambaran seorang anak yang sangat merindukan figur ayahnya. Hal ini tentu membuat hatinya tertoreh karena sedih. Sampai saat ini Tetsuya sendiri masih berharap Seijuurou dapat berada di sampingnya, tidak meninggalkannya seperti ini untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi." Suara Seichi terdengar semakin pilu di sini. "Tapi Mommy bilang ini tidak apa-apa, aku boleh menangis karena aku tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka ketika aku menangis, karena menangis itu cengeng, dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih di sana. Aku sudah mencobanya… mencoba dengan keras untuk tidak menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa." Sebuah air mata jatuh di pipi Seichi tanpa ia sadari, anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun tersebut memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertempel di dadanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di sana, untuk sementara hanya suara isakan kecil darinya yang terdengar.

Seichi membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang sejak tadi menusuk hatinya, kedua bahu kecilnya bergetar saat ia menangis sementara bulir-bulir lembut air matanya mulai berjatuhan dari kedua matanya yang kini berubah menjadi sembab. Anak itu mencoba mengontrol dirinya lagi, ia tidak ingin Tetsuya memergokinya tengah menangis, ia harus kuat demi ibunya. Diusapnya air mata yang berjatuhan itu dan ia kembali menatap nisan Seijuurou.

"Apakah ini benar kalau kau tidak akan pulang ke rumah lagi, Daddy? Kau harus pulang, karena Mommy begitu sedih dan dia menangis. Mommy menangis ketika ia mengira aku tidak melihatnya, dan hampir setiap malam Mommy juga mengangis sambil memeluk bantalmu. Kesedihan Mommy membuatku sedih, Daddy, karena kami tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Mungkin suatu hari… suatu hari kami dapat mengunjungimu di surga! Saat tidur aku selalu menghidupkan lampu, aku melakukannya ini untukmu, Daddy… mungkin saja… mungkin saja kau akan pulang ke rumah dan memberiku ciuman selamat tidur seperti biasanya sebelum kau pergi."

Anak kecil berambut merah menyala tersebut mengambil sebuah tarikan nafas panjang setelah selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada sang ayah. Seichi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi, ia menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk mengahapus linangan air matanya yang turun beberapa saat yang lalu. Seichi menatap batu nisan yang terbuat dari batu pualam yang halus itu untuk sesaat sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada batu itu, memberinya pelukan yang sangat erat. Sebuah pelukan yang mengungkapkan betapa rindunya ia pada sang ayah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Daddy." Gumam Seichi dengan suara yang masih pilu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari batu nisan sang ayah. "Aku akan datang lagi, Dad, kali ini giliran Mommy yang akan berbicara padamu."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu akhirnya Seichi beranjak dari makan Seijuurou, ia berlari menghampiri ibunya. Kedua mata Seichi melembut ketika ia mendapati ibunya tengah meneteskan air mata miliknya, perlahan Seichi mendekati Tetsuya dan melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya pada perut besar milik pemuda itu.

"_It's okay, Mommy. _Daddy selalu mengawasi kita dari surga, ia tidak akan suka kalau kita bersedih terus." Kata Seichi dengan bijak, ia membelai punggung Tetsuya sebelum memberikan ciuman kecil pada perut besar ibunya. Seichi tersenyum kecil ketika ia merasakan gerakan dari perut ibunya, adik Seichi kelihatannya merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh anak tersebut.

"Kau benar, _Sweetheart_. Apakah kau ingin bermainan ayunan sebentar? Mommy ingin berbicara dengan Daddy sebentar." Ujar Tetsuya dengan kalemnya.

Seichi mengangguk kecil dan memberikan senyuman lembut pada Tetsuya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ibunya sebelum berlari ke arah ayunan kecil yang terpasang di bawah pohon Sakura yang hanya berjarak 20 meter dari makam Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, ia berdiri dari posisinya tadi dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat di mana suaminya berbaring dengan damai untuk selamanya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di mana Seichi mengambil tempat duduk tadi, perutnya yang besar karena hamil itu memang sedikit menyusahkan namun Tetsuya tidak pernah mengeluhkan masalah itu. Pemuda itu meraba perutnya yang besar itu dengan perlahan, tidak lama lagi anak kedua mereka akan lahir di dunia ini, melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka meskipun Seijuurou tidak lagi berada di sana.

"Sei-kun…..Seichi-kun tumbuh besar dalam beberapa bulan ini. Aku masih ingat ketika ia masih berusia tiga bulan di dalam kandunganku, kau telah mengambil nama yang sempurna untuknya. Seichi-kun adalah anak yang sangat kuat, sama sepertimu. Dia selalu tersenyum, kau tahu, bahkan ketika aku tahu dia tengah bersedih pun ia masih tersenyum. Dia kuat sepertimu, bahkan dia sama keras kepalanya seperti Sei-kun." Tetsuya mengambil nafas panjan sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "Seichi-kun sangat merindukanmu lebih dari apa yang kubayangkan, terkadang aku merasa cemburu ketika ingat betapa kau sangat memperhatikannya, tetapi sekarang…. Aku merindukan saat-saat kalian berdua bersama dan bahkan aku merindukan untuk melihat kalian membuat masalah bersama seperti mengotori dapur atau kekacauan ketika menghias pohon Natal. Aku rindu kekacauan yang kalian buat, aku rindu pada sarapan yang kalian buat untukku ketika hari ibu tiba setiap tahunnya, aku rindu bagaimana wajahmu ketika kau mengajari Seichi-kun berjalan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tapi aku sangat merindukan ketika kita menghabiskan waktu berdua. Meskipun aku selalu memberitahumu untuk tidak memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita tapi kau selalu menarikku dalam pelukanmu."

Tetsuya bisa merasakan tenggorokannya serasa tercekat sementara matanya mulai memanas, tapi ia menepis semua perasaan itu. Pemuda berambut biru langit tersebut menatap nisan milik Seijuurou dengan tatapan sayu.

"Dan ketika aku tahu kalau diriku mengandung Seichi-kun, aku takut kalau kau akan marah karena kita belum menikah pada saat itu. Tapi kau adalah ayah yang hebat, Sei-kun, kau adalah pahlawan terhebat yang pernah dimiliki oleh setiap anak. Aku hanya menginginkan kau ada di sini ketika puteri kita lahir beberapa minggu lagi, melengkapi keluarga kecil yang telah kita ciptakan, yang kita impi-impikan sebelum ini." Tetsuya mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya namun saat ia teringat akan suaminya ia tidak bisa lagi membendungnya, "Aku takut pada saat ini juga, Sei-kun. Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memberitahumu kalau aku hamil lagi, ini adalah hal yang sangat kusesalkan karena kau tidak pernah tahu."

Pemuda yang berusia 22 tahun tersebut mengusap air matanya yang jatuh ke pipinya, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum namun ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Saat-saat seperti ini ia merasakan dirinya begitu lemah, ia tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun, bahkan senjata wajah minim ekspresinya pun langsung berubah. Semenjak kematian Seijuurou, Tetsuya berubah menjadi lebih _mellow _dari biasanya.

"Saat ini Aku dan Seichi-kun tinggal berdua saja di rumah kita. Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ serta yang lainnya masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kami ketika mereka tidak sibuk. Biasanya mereka selalu mengunjungi kami setiap minggunya untuk mengunjungiku dan mengajak Seichi-kun bermain. Ketika puteri kita lahir, kita akan mempunyai hidup yang sempurna, Sei-kun. Apakah kau ingat kalau kita selalu menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan bila kita mempunyai anak? Aku memikirkan Akashi Hikari untuk nama puteri kita. Kedua anak kita adalah anak-anak yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki Sei-kun sebagai ayah mereka. Aku pikir Seichi-kun terus tumbuh setiap harinya, ia bertambah besar sejak terakhir kali kau melihatnya, dia juga begitu mirip dengan dirimu, hanya saja ia lebih sering tersenyum daripada Sei-kun." Di sini Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

Tetsuya berdiri dari tempat duduk di depan makan Seijuurou, kedua matanya melirik ke arah putera kecilnya yang saat ini tengah asyik berayun. Ketika ia telah mengetahui kalau sang putera masih sibuk dengan permainannya itu, Tetsuya kembali menatap ke arah nisan Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa Sei-kun. Seichi-kun benar…. Aku terus menangis, padahal aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi. Aku mencoba menjadi kuat untuk putera kita, namun aku tidak bisa memungkiri fakta kalau aku sedih setiap kali memikirkanmu tidak ada di sini, meninggalkanku dan Seichi-kun untuk selamanya. Kau hanya satu-satunya untukku. Kita sudah menjalani semuanya dalam waktu yang lama bersama : Teiko, _winter cup, _perdebatan dirimu dengan ayahmu, kelahiran Seichi-kun, dan pernikahan kita…. Sangat banyak kenangan yang sudah kita buat bersama. Setiap malam Seichi-kun selalu bertanya padaku apakah Sei-kun akan pulang ke rumah sebelum dia tidur. Aku sangat ingin menjawab 'iya' padanya agar aku dapat melihat pancaran sinar kegembiraan di matanya yang sama seperti ketika kau membuatnya bahagia." Ujar Tetsuya lagi, dadanya terasa begitu ringan karena ia berhasil membuat dirinya sendiri mampu berbicara di hadapan Sei-kun-nya seperti yang Seichi lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum melihat nisan Seijuurou lagi, sebuah senyuman pilu muncul di wajah manisnya

"Sei-kun, sebentar lagi puteri kita akan lahir, aku sedikit khawatir setelah apa yang aku alami ketika aku melahirkan Seichi-kun. Midorima-kun mengatakan kalau kelahiran anak kedua itu biasanya lebih mudah daripada anak pertama, dan aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kalau ini akan sangat menyakitkan saat mengetahui Sei-kun tidak akan ada di sini untuk menggendongnya ketika Hikari-chan lahir, atau memegang tanganku seperti yang Sei-kun lakukan ketika Seichi-kun lahir empat tahun yang lalu." Di sini Tetsuya tertawa kecil, mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Seijuurou ketika ia melahirkan putera pertama mereka. Wajah suaminya benar-benar khawatir dan ketakutan pada saat yang sama. Sungguh ekspresi yang jarang Tetsuya lihat pada Seijuurou, sebab hampir setiap saat suaminya itu pasti kelihatan tenang.

"Aku tahu kalau aku egois selama ini, tapi aku hanya ingin kau kembali lagi pada kami. Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga seutuhnya seperti dulu, aku rindu akan segalanya tentangmu, Sei-kun. Aku rindu semuanya, ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku ketika melihat Seichi-kun menangis dan membawa harapan dengannya kalau kau akan pulang ke rumah lagi. Semuanya menyakitkan…. Semuanya mengingatkanku tentang Sei-kun, mulai dari kamar tidur kita di mana kita merencanakan kehadiran Seichi-kun sampai pada pohon sakura yang kita tanam di halaman belakang pada hari yang sama ketika Seichi-kun lahir.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan kedudukanmu di hatiku. Aku hanya separuh saja tanpa Sei-kun, tapi aku tahu… aku tidak akan menyerah untuk anak-anak kita. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk Seichi-kun dan Hikari-chan yang akan lahir tidak lama lagi." Kata Tetsuya, suaranya sedikit parau karena isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku hampir tidak percaya kalau Seichi-kun hampir berusia lima tahun bulan depan. Kau telah pergi dalam waktu yang tidak begitu lama, tapi kau melewatkan hampir semuanya. Dia masih mencari kehadiranmu setiap saat, dia tumbuh begitu cepat dan aku sulit untuk mencegahnya. Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, aku selalu memikirkan kalau kita berdua akan menggoda Seichi-kun saat ia memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi sekarang…. Kelihatannya hanya aku saja yang akan melakukan itu pada Seichi-kun dan Hikari-chan."Tetsuya tersenyum sedih, tidak peduli air matanya jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipinya lagi.

Tetsuya menatap ke atas, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati semburan merah mulai menyapu pucuk horizon, menandakan kalau waktu sudah mulai sore. Pemuda itu pun melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, ternyata waktu benar-benar cepat berlalunya ketika ia berbicara di hadapan Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun, kurasa saatnya aku dan Seichi-kun harus pulang. Hari sudah hampir gelap, dan aku harus membuat makan malam untuk kami berdua." Kata Tetsuya lagi.

Pemuda beriris biru langit tersebut memandang ke arah Seichi yang masih asyik bermain. Tidak ingin putranya melihat keadaan Tetsuya yang baru saja menangis, pemuda itu langsung menghilangkan bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Seichi-kun, sudah saatnya kita pulang. Hari sudah mau gelap." Panggil Tetsuya pada Seichi.

Anak laki-laki yang berusia empat tahun tersebut menghentikan ayunannya sebelum menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah imutnya.

"Baik, Mommy!" teriak Seichi dari seberang.

Seichi langsung turun dari ayunannya dan berlari menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih berdiri di sana lalu memeluk tubuh pemuda berparas manis tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Mommy, apa aku bisa mengucapkan selamat malam pada Daddy?" Tanya Seichi dengan polosnya.

"Tentu Seichi-kun dapat melakukan itu. Nah, ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum udaranya menjadi dingin. Aku tidak ingin Seichi-kun terserang flu lagi seperti beberapa minggu lalu." Jawab Tetsuya dengan lembut, ia mengusap rambut merah milik Seichi.

Seichi menggandeng tangan kanan Tetsuya dan menit berikutnya mereka berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke rumah. Saat waktu tidurnya tiba, seperti biasanya Seichi menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan berdoa pelan untuk semuanya.

Anak itu berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan keselamatan kepada orang-orang yang ia cintai, ia juga berharap agar adiknya bisa bersama dengan mereka secepatnya sehingga mereka bisa hidup bahagia lagi. Tapi dari semua doa yang Seichi panjatkan, ada satu doa khusus untuk Seijuurou. Ia berharap sang ayah bisa tenang di surga dan sabar menanti mereka semua berkumpul lagi suatu saat nantinya.

"Selamat malam, Daddy. Aku janji akan membawakan gambaranku yang lainnya, dan Mommy dapat membawa Hikari-chan lain waktu ketika kami mengunjungimu lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Seichi memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan memimpikan ketika ia dan Tetsuya berkumpul lagi dengan Seijuurou. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah imutnya.

**The End**

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya

Author: Sky


End file.
